Double jeu: echec et mat
by Cassyopee
Summary: Caïd le jour, putain le soir, à la fois fantôme et bienfaiteur pour sa famille, âne incapable de réussir sa vie pour ses professeurs,bien trop intelligent pour lui-même.Harry Potter ne sait plus qui il est.Deux chasseurs pour une même proie.Qui gagnera ?
1. Chapter 1

_C'est un mal qui le ronge et le détruit_

_Sentiment d'impuissance dévastatrice_

_Incendie ravageur, songe d'une nuit_

_Que celui qui l'étreint, amour factice._

Epuisé, le corps couvert de sueur à force d'avoir trop couru, il se tient devant la porte, hésitant.

Epuisé, le corps couvert de sueur à force de s'être trop donné, il se tient devant la porte, hésitant.

Quel mensonge va-t-il encore leur sortir cette fois-ci ?

Il tremble d'anticipation, il sait qu'il va morfler. Parce qu'il a encore disparu sans laisser de traces, parce qu'il n'en a encore fait qu'à sa tête.

Un voile de tristesse traverse son beau visage, s'ils savaient…S'ils savaient combien il lui en coûte de sortir chaque soir sans au revoir, s'ils savaient se qu'il fait vraiment lors de ses sorties…S'ils savaient, ils le regarderaient avec pitié, peut-être même avec du dégoût et avec de la chance, ils le regarderaient surement avec gratitude.

Mais ils ne savent pas. Et c'est tant mieux. Car Harry Potter est un caïd. Et il le restera.

_Un dessin sinistre de ses rondeurs_

_Dans les draps moites de sueur, esquissé_

_Par ces doigts habiles, blafards et glacés_

_Qui n'ont d'égal que le noir de ce cœur._

Dans sa main il tient l'enveloppe de leur salut. Son Graal, ce pour quoi il travaille si durement chaque soir. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle, il ne s'est pas encore défoncé à l'alcool et au shit comme tous les autres, comme tous ceux du milieu qui ont finis par sombrer.

L'enveloppe à la main, le corps tremblant, Harry Potter sourit. Il sourit car il imagine le tableau pathétique qu'il doit représenter.

Un ado d'une très grande beauté, mais un ado typique tout de même. Un jean lâche qui laisse entrevoir un boxer noir, un sweat-shirt à capuche, une casquette vissée sur la tête, une odeur acre de sueur qui couvre son corps…et sa main qui tremble.

Soudain, des cris se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Inutile de s'affoler, certainement une scène de ménage entre sa mère et un de ses « colocataires », où bien une dispute idiote menée par ses frères.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Harry Potter sait que lorsqu'il aura franchi le pas de la porte, les cris vont s'arrêter. Pas pour longtemps, juste pour le court instant où ils vont se rendre compte qu'il est là.

Après les cris reprendront, encore plus forts et plus puissants mais ils ne concerneront qu'une seule et unique personne.

Harry Potter prépare sa grande entrée et savoure d'avance les regards qui vont se braquer sur lui car en plus d'être un caïd, Harry Potter est aussi très narcissique et aime l'attention qu'on lui porte.

_Et dans un sursaut de malsain plaisir_

_Il aperçoit ces yeux si effrayants_

_Et maudit son erreur, de tomber dedans_

_Dans ces éclats frigides il va faillir._

T'as pas une clope ?

La voilà, sa grande entrée. Pathétique comme toujours, mais ils lui en voudraient s'il se mettait à vouloir faire plus classe.

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, il regarde son interlocuteur, certain que celui-ci réagira très vite.

Bordel ! T'étais où ? Tous les soirs, c'est pareil, tu disparais et tu nous laisses faire le sale boulot pendant qu'tu vas cuver ta bière ou faire des conneries avec tes potes !

-C'est bon, calme ta joie Ducon, j'étais pas loin…

-Pas loin ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? Tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que je t'en colle une…

Sa grande entrée terminée, Harry Potter esquisse un sourire méprisant et s'enferme sur le balcon du minuscule appartement, non sans s'être pris une raclée auparavant.

Assis par terre, le dos collé contre le mur décrépi, Harry Potter pense.

_De tous ceux qui sur son corps sont passés_

_Il ne connaît que les cris poussés et râles_

_De cet homme épousant son corps mis à mal_

_Qui a enchainé son cœur déchiré._

Il pense à cette nuit, si semblable à toutes les autres. Il pense à la journée qu'il va passer. Elle sera d'un ennui mortel, comme toujours. Mais elle sera néanmoins meilleure que sa soirée.

Il tient toujours cette enveloppe entre ses doigts. Doucement, comme un rare trésor, il l'ouvre et sort les billets verts. Il les compte et les recompte, et calcule distraitement ce qu'il va garder pour lui, ce qu'il va leur donner et ce qu'il va utiliser pour payer le loyer.

Car malgré les apparences Harry Potter est intelligent. Bien plus intelligent que la plupart des personnes qui peuplent cette terre mais ça, personne le sait. Tant mieux.

Moins on en connaît sur lui, mieux il se porte. A vrai dire, personne ne sait vraiment qui est Harry Potter, pas même lui.

Caïd le jour, putain le soir, à la fois fantôme et bienfaiteur pour sa famille, âne incapable de réussir sa vie pour ses professeurs, bien trop intelligent pour lui-même. Harry Potter ne sait plus qui il est.

Harry Potter à besoin d'aide mais refuse d'en demander, car Harry Potter croit dur comme fer en ce qu'il est. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

_Sous ce regard d'homme si vicieux_

_Il n'est qu'un objet, attaché aux draps sales_

_Putain amoureuse au cœur qui a mal_

_Devant le désir charnel de ces yeux._

Seulement voilà, lorsqu'Harry Potter claque violemment la porte d'entrée et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers les grilles du Lycée, Harry Potter est loin de se douter que sa vie va changer du tout au tout et que bien malgré lui, il va se retrouver au milieu d'un bordel sans nom…

Assis derrière son ordinateur, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs fixe avidement une photographie. _La chasse est ouverte…_

Assis derrière son bureau, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds fixe avidement une photographie. _La chasse est ouverte…_

Deux chasseurs pour une même proie, bien décidés à s'approprier ce trophée.

Qui perdra et qui aura l'insigne honneur d'asséner le coup de grâce ?

Echec et mat 


	2. Chapter 2

Couché sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, Harry Potter se remémore les dernières vingt-quatre heures avec amertume.

Au sol, sur le parquet jonché d'immondices, une vieille valise traîne, béante. Symbole du grand charivari qu'est devenu sa vie pourtant si simple auparavant.

Couché sur son lit, faisant abstraction de l'ambiance électrique qui emplit le petit appartement depuis son retour, Harry Potter tente vainement de faire le point et surtout de comprendre…Comment a-t-il pu commettre une telle erreur ?

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, aussi bien qu'une journée de cours ne puisse l'être, mais il était néanmoins sorti avec joie de la cage à poule où il habite avec ses deux frères, sa sœur, sa mère et à l'occasion, les amants de celle-ci.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, Harry Potter avait tiré de nombreuses prédictions, plus ou moins scabreuses, de son esprit torturé. C'était ainsi, comme tous les matins, Harry Potter aimait faire des statistiques et des prédictions sur tout un tas de sujets. C'était, après tout, un moyen comme un autre pour se détendre et oublier que cette journée serait en tout point semblable aux autres. C'est à dire, un ramassis de mensonges, de drague, d'inepties et encore de mensonges.

Seulement voilà, ce qui allait lui arriver, ni lui, ni personne, n'auraient pu le deviner. Pas même sa vieille chouette de prof de mathématiques, Madame Trelawney, qui se prenait pour Madame Irma à ses heures perdues.

Non, cela, personne n'aurait pu lui prédire. Lui prédire quoi ? Que sa vie allait se transformer radicalement, définitivement, à jamais, à cause d' une grossière erreur de calcul ? Que toute la tranquille routine à laquelle il aspirait tant se transformerait bientôt en événements tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres ?

Harry Potter a la haine. Il sait que tout cela ne serait certainement pas arrivé si pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait su tenir sa langue.

Harry Potter défonce le crépis du mur à grand renfort de coups de points car Harry Potter a la rage.

Si seulement, si seulement il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce serpent de Peeves lorsqu'il s'était assis à sa table, en classe de littérature, pour ce qui semblait devenir une longue, très longue matinée.

Oui, si seulement il avait su retenir ses nerfs de lâcher quand l'autre s'était mis en tête de le déstabiliser. Certes, Harry avait une excuse, cette manière de faire était tout sauf loyale et conventionnelle mais jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner sa réaction en entendant les mots chuchotés par son voisin.

-Alors, le caïd, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Abasourdis, Harry le regardait sans réagir, se demandant si son ennemi de toujours lui adressait bel et bien une parole pleine de sincérité. Mais le sourire en coin qu'arborait celui-ci lui fit garder ses distances et grand bien lui en fit car il eu bientôt la certitude que Peeves n'était pas subitement devenu poli.

S'en suivit toute une série de propos plus explicites les uns que les autres sur ce qu'Harry faisait de ses nuits et le coup de grâce fût asséné par un Peeves réjouit qui regarda le brun s'empourprer à la fois de colère, de honte et de dégout.

-Mon cousin a vraiment apprécié cette nuit, tu sais…Mais mon p'tit pote Potty, c'était pas la peine de jouer au dur avec nous, au fond, on sait tous que tu n'es qu'une tapette. C'était pas la peine d'aller voir ailleurs. Il y a assez de joueurs dans l'équipe de foot pour que tu puisses prendre ton pied comme la vulgaire putain que tu es.

Et là, le drame. Fatigué par sa nuit mouvementée, excédé par ses disputes avec les membres de la famille, Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir de frapper.

Il comprit son erreur trop tard, lorsque son voisin se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang, un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.

Harry Potter s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il avait gaspillé sa dernière chance avec une idiotie sans nom et il maudit encore et encore son caractère de fonceur lorsqu'il fût emmené chez le directeur sous les yeux ravis de Peeves qui n'avait attendu que cela de toute l'heure et qui chantonnait gaiement un air de son cru.

« P'tit pote Potty est un vilain garçon

Il est roublard, il est vantard, final'ment

P'tit pote Potty est un gentil mouton

Il attend que la nuit tombe tout tremblant

Pour pouvoir chevaucher un d'ces étalons

Qui le font crier et bouger en chantant… »

Harry Potter savait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'alternative et c'est avec résignation qu'il s'était rendu à la direction.

Il n'était qu'un idiot, il le savait pourtant qu'il fallait tout prévoir à l'avance, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre alternative. Et tout avait si bien fonctionné jusque là. Oui, jusque là. Sauf que maintenant, à cause d'un manque cruel de prudence et de jugeote, il allait se faire renvoyer.

Et s'il n'y avait que cela, mais à présent il ne pourrait plus travailler le soir sous peine de voir son secret se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans le Lycée et aux alentours.

Seulement voilà, pas de boulot voulait dire pas chèque pour le loyer, pas de chèque pour le loyer voulait dire plus d'appartement. C'était la fin et Harry Potter le savait.

C'est comme cela la vie, avait-il pensé en attendant le directeur.

C'est comme cela la vie, pense-t-il couché sur son lit. On joue, on gagne ou on perd…

En l'occurrence, lui a perdu, c'en est fini.

Echec

Seulement ce qu'Harry Potter ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'a perdu qu'une bataille et que la guerre est loin d'être finie.

Derrière lui les pions se mettent en place, se bousculent et se chamboulent…Chacun esquisse un sourire, sûre de sa victoire.

La chasse est ouverte


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé les chapitres précédents, si je ne réponds pas c'est surtout que je suis un peu/beaucoup paumée sur ce site et pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Donc merci ,merci, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise !**

Harry a perdu. Oui, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pense lorsqu'il se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur.  
Et il le pense encore lorsque celui-ci lui passe un savon mémorable, savon qu'Harry Potter ne prend pas la peine d'écouter d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'importe, à part le fait de savoir si oui ou non il va être renvoyé, tout ce qui l'importe est qu'il se soit fait avoir comme le dernier des abrutis. Et cela, son égo surdimensionné ne peut pas l'accepter. S'être fait avoir par un imbécile avec des stupidités lui reste en travers de la gorge, jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner. Jamais.  
Perdre est une chose, mais perdre contre un novice en est une autre.

Et c'est avec fureur qu'Harry Potter se tourne enfin vers le directeur du Lycée et qu'il daigne enfin lui prêter attention. Se méprenant sur la raison de la fureur de l'adolescent le vieil homme lui sourit d'un air condescendant.

"-Mon cher, il fallait vous y attendre...Notre Lycée a une certaine réputation à tenir. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même si vous vous rendez enfin compte de vos erreurs. Malheureusement il est trop tard, nous avons le devoir de pallier à toute forme de violence, physique ou verbale, afin de préserver les bons éléments et de les amener au sommet. Et vous êtes loin d'être un bon élément, vous comprenez ?..."

Oui, Harry Potter comprend très bien, trop bien même. Ses rêves s'écroulent les uns après les autres, de plus en plus vite comme une cascade de dominos placés en équilibre précaire. Bientôt il ne restera plus que de la poussière et tout ces rêves seront balayés, envolés.

Harry Potter soupire, les yeux perdus au loin, exténué. Il est fatigué de tenir les rôles qu'on lui a attribué, fatigué de porter sans cesse des masques, fatigué d'être celui que les autres veulent qu'il soit. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais voulue, on venait de lui enlever. Certes, cela avait peut-être été un mauvais choix, une mauvaise décision, mais jusqu'ici la prostitution avait été son véritable choix en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Oh, on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait été heureux. Non, il en avait bavé. Il avait du se forger une carapace, un monde intérieur afin d'oublier les râles et les commentaires grivois, afin d'oublier que tous les soirs, il ne devenait rien de plus qu'un animal. Oui, il était loin d'être heureux et en définitive cela c'était révélé être une expérience désastreuse mais c'était son choix. Et cela, jamais il ne pourrait le regretter.

_Je suis un idiot, _songe-t-il. _J'ai sauvé ma famille de la ruine pendant un moment mais par ma faute le retour à la réalité va être très dur._

C'est avec tristesse et amertume qu'il pense que décidemment, il ne mérite pas de connaître le bonheur. Pourquoi le mériterait-il ? Il s'est fait avoir et à présent tout ne sera que chaos.

Il est renvoyé, renvoyé...

Couché sur son lit, Harry Potter contemple la valise béante qui traine au sol. Entassés pêle mêle, se battent vêtements, livres de cours et autres...D'un air lassé, Harry Potter se lève et soulève doucement une latte du plancher grinçant. Il en sort un mélange étrange de lettres, de souvenirs enfouis et tout au fond, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche. Une unique enveloppe.

Il termine ensuite de ranger sa valise et sort pour la dernière fois de sa chambre, sauf erreur, il ne reviendra plus ici. De toute manière, ils ne voudraient plus de lui.

Il traine sa lourde valise dans l'ascenseur.

Sur la table de la cuisine, posée bien en évidence, une enveloppe. Ils n'avaient jamais su quel mystérieux bienfaiteur avaient décidé de les prendre sous son aile et de leur fournir chaque mois de quoi payer le loyer et d'acheter de quoi subsister.

_A présent la réponse ne sera que limpide... _songe-t-il. C'était l'argent de ses études, l'argent qu'il comptait utiliser une fois sa famille sauvée de la faillite et une fois son diplôme en poche. Douce utopie...

Harry Potter n'espère plus rien de la vie et c'est avec résignation qu'il monte dans le bus qui le mènera dans l'établissement de redressement qui paraît-il serait ravis de s'occuper d'un nouveau cas. Un cas, à présent il plus qu'un cas. Mais après tout, c'est déjà mieux qu'un animal ,non ? Le directeur du Lycée lui a prédit que St Brutus, le centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes parviendrait à le mater.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir_ pense Harry Potter. _Vous allez en chier mes p'tits potes...Je ne suis pas intelligent pour rien_. Et c'est avec un rictus collé aux lèvres qu'Harry Potter franchit les grilles de son nouvel établissement.

Seulement, ce qu'Harry Potter ne sait pas, c'est que ces adversaires sont autrement plus coriaces que l'imbécile qui l'a fait renvoyer, beaucoup plus même, que cette vulgaire marionnette qui n'a fait que jouer son rôle de pion.

_Les dés sont jetés... La partie peut commencer._

Derrière leurs bureaux respectifs, deux hommes sourient à l'enivrante fragance de la victoire. Cette fois leur plans se sont rejoins mais à présent c'est:

_Chasse gardée_


End file.
